


Duff's Sunrise

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [102]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kisses, Sweet, request, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Duff wakes up early.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Duff McKagan
Series: Requests [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Duff's Sunrise

Duff woke to light seeping into the room through the hotel curtains that hadn’t been closed all the way the night before. He groaned, wanting to go back to sleep, until he turned over in bed and saw a mass amount of blond hair sticking out from the top of the blanket. Duff chuckled a little. No matter how many times he woke up to that, it was always so cute. He would love to wake up to that for the rest of his life if he could.

“Why’re ya starin’?” Steven yawned, eyes fluttering open.

“Cuz I can,” Duff smiled smugly.

“‘M ugly in the morning. Stop it.” Steven tried to pull the blanket farther over his head, but Duff stopped him. “Hey!”

“You’re blocking my morning view,” Duff told him. “You’re like the sun, so this is my version of a sunrise.” Steven rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile on his face. Duff cupped Steven’s face before leaning in and rubbing his nose against his, making Steven laugh. With a grin on his face, Duff did it a couple more time before switching it up and gently pressing his lips against Steven’s in a brief, morning kiss. Nothing hurried, not rough, but it still was full of love. Something that Duff tried to make sure Steven got everyday, because he sure hadn’t had enough of it in his life. Duff wanted to make sure that Steven knew how much he was loved every single day.

“I love you,” Duff whispered between the soft kisses.

“I love you too,” Steven smiled. “But can we please go back to sleep before Axl hears us and decides we need to go jog with him?”

“Or worse, meditating with Izzy again,” Duff laughed, pulling the shorter man to him. “Let’s go back to sleep babe.” Steven smiled as he pillowed his head on Duff’s chest and fell back asleep to the bassist running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
